Celia (AWL)
Celia (Sepiria in the Japanese version ) one of the three bachelorettes you can choose from to marry in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life. Celia is a young woman living on Vesta's farm and working there as hired help. She is a very kind and cheerful woman, and hardworking despite her fragile health. While she is very good with plants and housework, she can be childish and naive, and has some trouble with other people, especially when it comes to stating her own desires. She is closest to the more assertive Vesta, even refering to her as 'Aunt Vesta' at times. Vesta's brother, Marlin, is very protective of her which she appreciates to a certain extent but also finds restrictive. As the game progresses, it is implied that she begins to discover more independence and willpower of her own. Celia's diary can be found in her room, under her matress on Vesta's second floor. It can only be accessed when the player has befriended her or Vesta. If the player does not marry her, Celia enters a marriage arranged for her by Marlin and Vesta with an unseen character. 'Schedule' Celia generally wakes up at 6:00 AM, spending some time in her room and the kitchen before heading out into the fields to work. She almost never leaves the farm except to visit the spring in the forest nearby, although she will sometimes head down to the beach or up to Romana's courtyard. She generally goes to sleep at 9:00 PM. After marriage, she continues to wake up at the same time but she goes to sleep closer to 10:00 PM. For most of Chapter 2 she remains in the house, generally in the kitchen, or with her child. Beginning in Chapter 3 she spends more time outdoors again, but restricts herself to Vesta's and the player's farms. Only in Chapter 4 does she begin taking more time to visit the woods and the spring once again. 'Gifts' Likes Moon Ore, Cooked Meals, All Flowers, Any vegetables grown on your farm, Animal Products Dislikes If Celia dislikes a gift, she will kindly decline the gift and will not accept it. 'Heart Events' 1 Heart Event ' Go inside Vesta's house while Celia is outside and the event will trigger. You will walk over to her and she will tell you she loves working on the farm and asks you if working on your farm bothers you. Tell her no and she'll tell you working on the field gives her extra strength and will ask you if you think she sounds like a little kid. Your character will nod his head no. '''2 or 3 Hearts Event ' Leave your house after 7 AM (mine was near noon) to trigger this event. You'll see Celia walking towards the spring and then stop to talk to your plants...... yeah talk. You follow her to the spring then she tells you to shut up. Choose not to leave and she'll tell you nature is relaxing. Agree with her and she'll tell you you're crazy. Don't worry you're not the one talking to flowers and judging others. '2 or 3 Hearts Event ' While Vesta and Marlin are outside and Celia is inside her house try to enter to trigger this event. When she tells you the weather is nice suggest you should do something together. Then Marlin comes and goes into berserk jealousy mode. Celia apologizes and says she has to go shopping for Vesta, offer to go with her. When Vesta shows up Marlin will totally narc on you, if you choose to apologize you will accompany Celia to town where she'll apologize again. '3 or 4 Hearts Event ' Enter Celia's house when she is indoors to trigger this event. Celia will come out and ask you to accompany her to the spring. Agree and you will go with her to the spring. Then she says everything's pretty but she's not happy. Ask her why and she'll tell you about her arranged marriage and hasn't met the guy. You can tell her it's a test or to break it off but it doesn't matter. '4 Hearts Event ' Enter her house while Vesta, Marlin, and Celia are downstairs in the house to trigger this event. Marlin is mad that Celia met the man she's supposed to marry. Although Vesta tells him to mind his own business Marlin demads to know if she's marrying the other guy or not. Vesta then notices you entered, say you haven't heard anything. Celia says the man is nice but after looking at you says she needs time to think. '''Proposal Events Proposal 1 '''To trigger this event you must have seen the last heart event and leave your house around 6-7 AM. Vesta and Takakura will be outside frantic because Celia disspeared. When Marlin comes back after failing to find her you will agree to help look for her automatically. She's not at the spring but you find her back at your farm talking to your dog this time..... "are you sure you wanna marry this girl?" She tells you she broke off her other engagement because she loves you. Tell her you love her too and she will promise to be the best sweetheart ever and goes to tell everyone she's alright. '''Proposal 2 '''Offer Celia the Blue Feather when she has 4 hearts and you will be taken to the spring where she tells you she never thought she'd be proposed to this way and is really happy. If you've seen the above event she'll take it without asking if it's hers or not.' '''Proposal 3 '''At then end of the year if you haven't proposed to her she will come to your house and ask you if you ever even thought of marriage or if you have changed your mind about loving her. Offer to marry her or your game ends. 'Child' 'Personality' Celia's son is the most likely to take over the farm after the main character dies. Compared to the other two children, he has the most well balanced personality throughout the stages in his life. He is somewhat easy to manipulate, but has a fair number of strengths and weaknesses. '''Strengths and Weaknesses' Below is a table of genetic strengths. Celia's son will be more inclined to certain skills, and he will be weaker at some skills then others. This table will outline what skills Celia's son possesses. Interests Each child has their own strengths and weaknesses, but they also have their own set of interests. The table below will outline what Celia's son is interested in. A child's interest will have a large influence on what career choice they decide on later in life. 'Stages' Toddler Stage Celia's son is very energetic and down to earth at this stage. He likes to be outdoors, spending a lot of time walking around the farm. He's well behaved, doesn't venture far from the house, and comes inside the house when it starts to get dark outside. He will ask a lot of questions, and is very interested in plants. Oddly enough, your son seems to be afraid of animals, and will often get frightened when shown animals from the farm. You child won't accept gifts at this stage, but you can show him tools or items to get a reaction out of him, and to sway his interests. This is the most important stage in your son's life to change his personality and interests in the future. Child Stage His personality will remain somewhat the same from when he was a baby. He's still well behaved, and isn't as energetic as Muffy's son. He seems to be very intelligent, and has a lot of knowledge about farming. He looks very much like his mother, and Celia hopes that he'll grow up and take over the farm. He'll also take note of your work, and asks if you think running a farm is fun. He makes many remarks about other villagers, and appears to be very friendly. The gifts that he enjoys will depend on how you've raised him. He will accept gifts, but his reaction will differ in each player's game. He can also be shown items and tools to see what his reaction is. It's still important to try and change his interests if you want him to have a certain career before he moves on to the next stage of his life. Teenager Stage At this stage in your child's life, their own unique personality will begin to develop, and this will vary greatly for each player. His interests will be very clear, and you can start to see furniture and decorations in his bedroom that reflect his personality. His dialogue will change, as well as his patterns. Generally speaking, if you've left Celia's son to make his own choices, he will still show a high interest in farming and ranching. Like any teenager, he likes to complain, but he is the happiest of the children at this stage in his life. He is very down to earth (like his mother), and can often be seen smiling. His relationship with both Celia and the player seem to be good, all things considered. He likes to walk around the valley, but is still well behaved, and seems to be sociable and well liked by people in the valley. The gifts that he enjoys will depend on how you've raised him. He will accept gifts, but his reaction will differ in each player's game. He can also be shown items and tools to see what his reaction is. Adult Stage Now that your son is fully grown, all of his interests and personality is fully molded. Your son will now make a career choice, based on how it that you raised him. He is most likely to take over the character's farm if you let him make his own decisions, but he can also easily become an artist or a scholar. It's not very likely that he'll become a musician or an athlete, but it all depends on how you raised him! At this stage, he's fully developed, and generally speaking, will be very calm and collected. He has high levels of intelligence, and is very thoughtful and hard working. Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Bachelorettes Category:Featured Articles